1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-mold film assembly, and more particularly to an anti-mold film assembly having an enhanced antibiotic effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional anti-mold film has been widely applied to various locations or containers to prevent mold from growing on products, such as electronics products, precision machinery, clothing, furniture, paper, lenses or leather products. The anti-mold film is thin and is usually made of an absorptive material, such as paper or non-woven fabrics.
However, an antibiotic effect of the conventional anti-mold film is still insufficient and needs improvement.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an anti-mold film assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.